Books and Beginnings
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Summary: Belle reaches out to Regina and this story charts the evolution of their relationship as stepmother/stepdaughter. AU as it imagines that Rumple is Regina's father. Main focus is the Belle/Regina relationship that could emerge as a result.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I may have four multi chapter fics already going and a prompt waiting to be written but I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while and I wanted to get it down. Basically it's set in an AU where Rumple is Regina's father but looks more at the Belle/Regina side of things as a consequence of that revelation of parentage. I might and probably will continue this but I'd like to know what you guys think. I don't own Once or its characters just a bunch of headcanons and a laptop. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :) _

_Summary: Belle reaches out to Regina and this story charts the evolution of their relationship as stepmother/stepdaughter. _

Belle sighs contently as she reaches for another set of books to place in the ever-growing library. She'd always dreamed of having a place like this and though it wasn't in a castle Rumple did find a way to give it to her. After all the upheaval of the past few months: the revelation about his daughter; her being released from the hospital and up into the town; the breaking of the curse and well that's just the big three, it's been a nice to have a place to come to. I place that is hers, full of her first love. She runs her fingers idly over the dusty spine of the book in her hand, _Jane Eyre_. It's one she read as a little girl all those years ago in a bustling marketplace. It's one she returned to many times and not for the love story though she enjoyed it, but for the relationship between Jane and Adela. After her own mother's passing she had dreamed of a woman like Jane coming to take care of her. None ever came. She had her father and she loves him dearly but it didn't stop her from conjuring up images of mothers and daughters reading books together.

She sighs once more handling the book remembering how that dream shifted and how when she grew up and began to think of her own chances of love and happiness, she began to hope for a little girl of her own who she could read with, and discuss stories with. A grin plays on her lips as she knows she could have that now. She and Rumple are in the same place. Time marches on. Much may have parted them in their love story so far but they still have a chipped cup and love in their hearts. Memories of their time together dance in her mind as continues to hold the book. It needs putting away and placing with the other classics but for today she lays it reverently down on the desk to read again.

The sound of the door opening and swinging shut takes her by surprise. She is unused to visitors besides Rumple and she knows he is at the shop. Otherwise her social circle is small. There's Ruby and her grandmother from the diner both of whom have taken her under their wing, offering kindness and a place to stay. There's Archie who is a wonderful listener and never seems to complain about her showing up out of the blue to speak. Aside from that very few know who she is let alone that she is renovating the library.

It's the click-clacking of heels as the visitor approaches the door that startles her further. The staccato rhythm echoes around the tiles until the figure comes to a stop beside her resting perfectly manicured hands atop the counter. Silence rings around the pair. Belle regards the other woman carefully, after all she is the one who imprisoned her but also the one who freed her upon the shocking news of her parentage, she is a woman who cursed many out of desperation, loneliness and revenge, who found her happy ending only to lose it to a saviour who too has disappeared. This woman is also her step-daughter.

"Regina" she greets evenly. Since the day the former mayor released her from beneath the hospital they've spoken little. Belle wonders what has brought her here. She subtly looks over the other woman and can see tears shining in dark eyes. Shed over her son who will not speak to her? Or the father she cannot bring herself to talk to? Belle cannot know.

"Belle" Regina eventually replies before looking away clearly trying to gather her composure. The librarian looks away too returning her focus to the books recognising when someone has something to say but has not yet found the words to do so. Books are so much easier she thinks, the words are already there just waiting to be found, knowing their audience will come and understand. There isn't that fear of being rejected when you pick up a book, the book will draw you in and give you what you need. It's why she's always been drawn to them.

After a few minutes of Belle sorting the books on the cart Regina clears her throat before speaking, "I've been seeing Doctor Hopper" she offers as a means of explanation.

"You have?" Belle asks, "That's great"

"Henry asked me to save Emma and Snow but he also wants me to give up magic. I want to be better for him but I don't know how so I went to Archie." She pauses for breath. "I need to face up to the things I've done. To try and make things better with the people in my family"

Belle nods, "Have you spoken with Henry?"

Regina nods, "A little. We're getting there. It takes time. I hurt him, I didn't mean too, but I had to apologise and I need to learn to love in the right way. I have a lot of regrets, some of them I can't even begin to make up for but I have to try which is why I'm here"

Belle eyes her curiously before gesturing for her to continue.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" Regina begins meeting Belle's own gaze with her own, "I wanted to hurt him, he had what I never got to keep and I just, it made me so mad. It wasn't bad enough that Snow got to have everything I ever wanted but he did too. But it was unfair and it was wrong. My happiness isn't in the misery of others, if anything it just made me more miserable. I didn't know who he was, nor did I know who you were. I just wanted you to know that had I known the truth then I wouldn't have used you that way and that I'm sorry" she finishes with a sad smile.

Belle stands there floored for a moment. Of all things she wasn't expecting this. She looks up into what she has previously only seen to be a dark malevolent gaze of a queen to find sincerity and regret in Regina's eyes. She pauses a moment before returning the small half pout, half smile at which Regina visibly relaxes, her death grip on the counter loosening. Belle finds she doesn't really know what to say here, she's been on adventures, danced with a beast, been held prisoner and started over in a brand new world, but right now she's lost. There's so much history between her and Regina, not as much as is between Rumple and Regina, but still a history of pain and loneliness. Yet throughout it all she never gave up hope and looking into the other woman's eyes she can see doubt, fear and a touch of hope. She believes in Rumple's goodness and she can see that Regina is trying to let her own out, for her son and for herself. "Thank you" she eventually replies with another small smile.

Regina blinks before nodding. Loneliness radiates off the proud woman as she lingers by the reception desk for a few moments before turning slowly on her heels, "I guess I should leave you to it. You're busy" she says politely as she moves to leave.

Belle frowns watching the deflated shrug of shoulders as the darker haired woman moves to leave. Her eyes travel to the book still lying on the counter as she speaks startling the other woman, "You can stay and help, if you want" she adds nervously.

Regina turns, her mouth open slightly in shock at the offer, before she smiles, "I'd like that"

_And that's the beginning. I'm always happy to hear what you guys think. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I don't own the show or the characters. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy chapter two :)_

An awkward silence settles over the two woman in the ensuing moments, neither one really knowing where to start here. They're both aware that the apology was a start but still there's a lot of hurt between them given how relatively little time they've spent together, most of it on Belle's side. She wonders why she was Regina's starting point in terms of the other woman's regrets and apologies. _Maybe I was the only one she thought would be receptive. _After all most people tend to shun her, glaring angrily as they walk past or the occasional insult tossed out before they run away. No, Belle doubts that many of the townspeople would stand and listen to an apology from Regina, at least not without it descending into anarchy and bloodshed.

It dawns on her as well that perhaps Regina is starting with the people she wants to apologise to, the ones she feels need to know of her regret rather than the masses who will never forgive her. After all this town is the promise of a new life, one Belle is trying and learning how to fulfil through this library, her friendship with Ruby and in her love for Rumple, the difference being that she has people to help her, to lean on if she needs it. She like many of the others in this town heard of how she apologised to Henry before letting him go with David.

Belle sighs knowing the weight and pain of isolation all too well. Loneliness is something she knows well. First from her days as a young princess heavily guarded and restricted to a palace for most of her young life. Her only solace was her books. In stories she found friends and hopes, and would feel less alone. When she went to Rumple her loneliness came from the loss of her family and the fear of never seeing them again. There, books reminded her of love, it's power and the fact that anyone could change their fate. She smiles slightly thinking of how because of the curse she can have both love and her family. Her third isolation at Regina's hands came without books.

Throughout the first part of it she never gave up hope. By that point she had memorised so many stories that she could retreat to them. She wasn't there long enough to plot an escape. By the time she might have done the curse had been enacted. She only remembers about six months of imprisonment here, though even then books would be slid under her door to keep her occupied. She clasps her beloved _Jane Eyre_ to her chest grateful for the comfort they have provided her.

She looks to Regina who is avoiding her gaze as she awaits instruction. She knows she should be angry at the fallen queen in front of her and yet she can't help but wonder what the other woman has to save her from loneliness. Her son has gone. She's trying to avoid magic. No-one in this town aside from Archie will really speak to her. She sighs sympathetically alerting Regina's attention. A piercing gaze fixes on her as the darker haired woman looks pointedly at her, "You're doing this out of pity" she snarls.

Belle ignores the tone looking at the woman's eyes instead which belie the anger and show the hurt lying there. The fear of being pitied and not actually wanted. She shakes her head, "No Regina, I thought maybe you could use a distraction"

"What?" she huffs impatiently though curiously.

"I've been locked up a lot Regina but I had books to save me from falling into misery. What do you have?" she asks, not to be harsh but for the other woman to see that she is trying to provide her with a refuge from her pain.

Hurt flashes across Regina's eyes as takes in a stunned intake of breath. She doesn't answer, her lower lip falling into a pout as she thinks of how little she had and how what she did have, her son who she thought would be her happy ending does not want her. She has a father but she's still far too angry at him and he far too angry at her. They avoid each other. The people of the town do not speak to her. The few she tried to apologise to either slammed the door in her face or laughed before demanding she leave. _Nothing, you have nothing_ she thinks sadly not even noticing as a tear makes it's way down her cheek.

A book sliding into her hand is what distracts her. She startles looking down at the novel in her hands.

"Have you read it before?" Belle asks.

Regina shakes her head recognising the title, it's one of the ones she never got round to. During the earlier years of the curse she mainly read books about politics, management and general how-to guides so she could navigate her career and this world easier. After that she would normally busy herself with her job though occasionally she would find herself absorbed by a crime thriller, some call them pulp but she found them thoroughly intriguing. Upon adopting Henry most of her reading was his illustrated stories which she'll admit she too found amusing. She misses the time they spent reading together, it stopped when he got his book, when that became the only thing he was interested in reading and most definitely not with her.

Belle can see she's thinking of her son, she can tell by the sad smile on Regina's face. It's a perfect mirror of the one Rumple has when he speaks about Bae. "You should try it" she tells the other woman, "It's good. I'm going to sort this section out if you want to start with these" she suggests pointing to the rest of the classics. Regina looks up at her clearly unused to being the one given instructions but nods regardless. Belle smiles upon seeing her place _Jane Eyre _back on the side.

They work in relative silence throughout the rest of the afternoon until Belle decides it's time to head on back to Granny's for some dinner and sleep. "Regina, I'm going to close up now" she calls from across the library. Regina looks up at her and nods moving to leave.

"If you want to help out tomorrow as well" Belle says leaving the invitation open. She doesn't know if the other woman will accept it or not but it's worth a shot. After all people claim to see nothing but darkness in Rumple but she found the light in him and fell in love with it. She can't believe that there isn't good in Regina, she's seen glimpses of it when the woman had thought of her son. If there's one thing she believes in, it's taking a chance on people. Sometimes it fails. Other times it doesn't but to her she needs that hope and if she can provide it for someone else then she's going to try.

Regina nods at her before uttering a quiet goodbye and exiting the library. Belle sighs wondering if she'll come back. Her eyes wander over to the counter and she smiles upon noticing the absence of the book that was there earlier.

* * *

Belle walks over to the library the next morning with a smile at the beautiful clear day that has dawned on Storybrooke. It really is a lovely town and she's enjoying exploring it. She plays with the keys in her hand fumbling with the one for the library when she notices someone standing next to the door.

"Regina, good morning" she greets with a cheerful smile upon seeing that the other woman decided to return after all.

"Belle" she replies, "I asked Ruby what you like" she says brandishing a Granny's take-out cup at the librarian. Belle smiles broadly at her in thanks lifting the lid to see ice tea, her new favourite thing to drink, "Thank you Regina"

Regina shrugs in response taking a sip of her own coffee, "You're welcome. Can we get to work please?" she asks. Belle smiles at the impatience masking eagerness before unlocking the door, "After you"

_I shall try and update again soon but I have several other updates and a lot of uni work to get done so bear with me! I'm always happy to hear what you think. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you for reading :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows so far, glad people are reading and enjoying it :) I'm not sure when the next update will be because it's my birthday on Monday and so my week is really busy. I shall try and get it up as soon as possible. Apologies for any mistakes. I don't own Once nor do I own Dr Seuss. Hope you enjoy it :)_

Once again the day starts with silence as the women sip their drinks, "Your drink, is it alright?" Regina asks tapping her hand against her own take-out cup.

Belle furrows her brow at the question, "Yes it's fine" she replies.

"Good" is all the other woman says in response before looking back down to her own coffee as if surprised it's there in her hands. Belle regards her curiously wondering why Regina would question the quality of her drink, after all she gets coffee there all the time right? Well, Belle thinks, she assumed she did but then looking back the few times she witnessed Regina appearing in the diner she didn't stay long nor was she served by anyone. She eyes the cup in her hands with a sad smile as she realises the other woman probably only got served today because she was getting a drink for someone else as well. "Thank you" Belle says in the end knowing full well that neither one of them has reached the point where much more can be said.

Regina nods swiftly depositing her empty cup in the bin and shoving her hands in her pocket to hide the nervous movements of her fingers. It's a tic she's had since she was a child though back in those days she did not have the luxury of pockets to secrete it. These days she wish she had, each time her mother caught her she'd be made to practice staying still, her hands flat on a desk for hours. She shudders at the memory before turning back to Belle. She loathes this feeling of nervousness and uncertainty but what does one say to a woman one imprisoned? She apologised and yet it doesn't feel enough. In spite of that Belle let her stay and help, offering her a quiet refuge to spend her days rather than sitting alone with her thoughts in an empty mansion, she doesn't understand it. It's been a long time since someone offered her something without expecting anything in return and well she doesn't know how to react to that. All she could think of was the extension of the drink, a small token of gratitude but that's all she can manage right now.

Belle takes the final sip of her drink before taking her customary first look at the library each day. She swears she will never tire of seeing books and in such a grand number, they were her first love and to be able to work with them each day is a wonder she will always appreciate. She sighs contentedly surveying her library and the work still to be done. When she closes her eyes she can picture how it will look when done and so far her dream is taking shape rather nicely. She can't wait until it's ready to be opened and she can share her love of books with the rest of the town.

She clears her throat before too getting rid of her empty cup and taking a look at what needs to be done, "Would you like to help me sort out the children's section?" she says gesturing to the section she has yet to start with. Ideally it needs a fresh coat of paint and perhaps some more child-friendly decoration instead of the plain boring walls currently there.

Regina shrugs, "Fine, what needs to be done?"

"Well for today we can just sort the books, we can do the decoration later on"

"How will you decorate it?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to paint it with?"

"I hadn't decided"

"Pick a book series" Regina suggests, "Henry always loved Dr Seuss" she says quietly running her thumb over the spine of _Green Eggs and Ham_.

"Who's that?" Belle asks curiously looking at the picture of the strange yellow creature holding up some very questionable looking food.

Regina smiles, "He wrote rhyming children's books. Henry loved them because he could read along to them easily"

Belle smiles seeing the warm smile on the other woman's face as she speaks of the time spent with her son. Determined to keep that small happiness on Regina she decides to keep this conversation going. She knows full well there are plenty more issues and serious conversations for them to have but right now she'd like to hear more about her as a mother, at a time when she was happy, "So which was his favourite?"

Regina thinks back fondly to the memories of reading to her son and the one book that entered their reading cycle time and time again.

"_Fox in Socks" _she replies, "Here is lots of new blue goo now. New goo. Blue goo. Gooey. Gooey. Blue goo. New goo. Gluey. Gluey" she recites thinking of a cheerful toddler running after her squealing the words until she made him blue jelly.

Belle laughs at the seemingly nonsense words, "What?"

"It's part of the book. It's full of rhyming tongue-twisters but Henry loved them"

"I'll have to read them some time" Belle says wistfully as she daydreams absently about reading such a book to any future children she may have.

Regina smiles lifting her brows, "They're for children"

"Well I might run a book circle for mothers and kids, plus if your father and I have any one day it would be good to know them" she answers since both thoughts had crossed her mind when beginning to think of both activities she could run at the library and her own future with Rumple who she would love to start a family with once everything settles down. In spite of any difficulties they may have he's still the one she sees in her future.

So lost in her own thoughts Belle does not notice the shift in mood in the other woman, a glare settling over her features at her mention of Rumple who she still refuses to speak to. It's only when she looks up that she spots the angrier pensive scowl that has replaced the smile of happier memories. "Oh Regina I'm sorry" she says with a blush.

"No" Regina replies tersely, "Belle you love him. You're bound to mention him at some point"

She smiles in relief at the answer knowing that at some point one of the big elephants in the room would have come up sooner rather than later, "Have you considered talking to him?" Belle asks cautious as to how the other woman will respond.

"I'd rather work now" Regina answers evasively before turning away from her and back to the box of books besides her.

Belle sighs. _One step forward, one step back_ she thinks as she goes back to organising her own boxes. It is only their second day spending any amount of time together she muses as she works and well she can't expect instant change. After all, the ice tea this morning and Regina showing up were massive steps on their own and well she knows that any progress between them will be baby steps and slow ones.

_Always happy to hear what you think. Thanks for reading :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites so far. Hope you're enjoying it so far :)_

The rest of the morning rolls by quietly punctuated only by the occasional question from Regina as to where Belle would like this or that put. They work quickly and silently both giving the opportunity to lose their worries and burning questions in the task at hand. Several moments throughout the day Belle looks up, words on the tip of her tongue but they never leave her lips for she sees the wistful and hauntingly sad look on Regina's face and knows that the other woman would rather be with her memories for the time being. So she stays silent and does the same.

_"Princess! What are you doing in here?" their maid calls from the doorway as the teenager hides in the library. Belle peeks her head up from the book she's reading, Wuthering Heights today and looks at her maid with an apologetic smile. _

_"Just reading Lucille" _

_The maid sighs, "Your father expects you to be in lessons Belle" she says in a scolding tone although her smile belies it. Everyone knows the young princess spends her time with her books. Her father too has designated the time for lessons but he doesn't mind most days if she secretes herself in the library. After all she's good, quiet and seems happier with her nose buried in a book than she does when forced to sit in on his meetings or lessons. _

_"I am in lessons" Belle replies with a smile. _

_"Your tutor is downstairs" _

_Belle sighs, "I can learn all I need from books" and to an extent that is true. Even when she avoids her tutor her work is always of an excellent standard. Their castle and the village have kept her thus far well stocked in a variety of books, providing her knowledge of a great deal of subjects. Currently though she is on a romance and adventure kick enjoying the tales of love, heroics and drama she can get her hands on. _

_"Belle" her maid warns. _

_"One more chapter?" she asks pleadingly. _

_Her maid gives her a look, "Five more minutes" _

Belle smiles remembering how even with that warning she still spent the afternoon curled up with the tale of Cathy and Heathcliff. Her father wasn't impressed when he found out and as a result she had to spend the next day studying arithmetic but it was worth it.

She looks up upon hearing the quiet sound of sniffling to see Regina running her thumb over the coloured pencil images of a book.

"Regina?" she asks quietly, "Are you okay?"

The other woman shakes her head, dark locks spilling around her face as she looks up. She sniffs once more before reverently lifting up the book, _We're Going on a Bear Hunt_. "This was his favourite" Regina says sniffing back some more tears feeling unusually vulnerable, her mind full of images of a bedtime ritual, long lost when at the age of four Henry told her he no longer wanted that story since he was a big boy. She smiles, more tears flowing from her eyes, as she pictures the serious and proud face he wore when he made that declaration. Her heart aches for that past, she loves her son and is so proud of who he has become but she misses him so much. It's why she needs to be out of that mansion because around every corner is a memory or reminder of the little boy who no longer wants her. She chews her lip to try and force back her tears but then she catches sight of the drawn family on the front cover and she starts to cry again.

Belle frowns sadly at the woman obviously struggling to hold herself together. She doesn't know what to say. She wants to comfort her but she doesn't know how. She doesn't know if that's even what Regina wants. This is all so unfamiliar to her, as much as she'd like to extend some comfort to her the ghost of the past lingers between them. She sighs understanding more than ever why no-one ever said moving forward was easy.

She can see too though that this woman before is not the evil queen who locked her up. Gone is the cold malice she once wore, instead all she sees is a mother heartbroken over the loss of a child she doesn't know how to get back. Belle runs her hand through her hair still at a loss for what to do and looks up to the clock. She smiles pleased to see it has given her the out they both need.

Belle scoots forward and moves to take the book from Regina's hand. She retracts her hands though when the book suddenly flies to Regina's chest as she clutches it tight. "No" she whispers more to herself than to Belle, "Please don't take him"

"Regina I'm not taking anyone"

"The other woman moves the book down slowly a tear rolling down her cheek to land on the cover with a splash, "I lost him"

Belle smiles sadly placing her hand on the book, "He'll come back Regina"

"Why? Why would he when he has the family he wants? Why would he come back to me?"

"Because you're still the woman who read him this story"

At that she smiles softly, "Yeah" she whispers half-heartedly relaxing her grip on the book. Belle slowly takes it from her leaving Regina's hands to fall limply into her lap. She places it on the shelf as Regina hurriedly tries and fails to compose herself reaching for some more books to sort and distract herself. Belle stops her placing a hand on her arm, "It's lunchtime Regina. Let's just take a break"

Regina wipes her eyes hastily before nodding, "Okay"

_Thanks for reading and hope you all have a happy holiday :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hope you enjoy :)_

Belle stands leaving Regina still sitting on the ground. The other woman looks down as Belle stands and grabs her coat. She frowns in confusion at the sight of Regina not moving for a few moments before realisation hits. _She expects me to leave_. She could. Given what Regina did to her she probably should, everyone else would expect her to, everyone else would give her reasons why she should but then she never was good at doing what everyone expected of her. Even as a child Belle would much rather choose her own path and not the one everyone else wanted her to follow. Had she listened to expectation she's probably be trapped in a loveless marriage with Gaston, instead she found the love of her life. Had she listened to expectation she would have given up on him and missed out on the opportunity to have something wonderful, to bring the good out in Rumple and live a life with him.

The expectation is for her to leave but she can't. Even though neither one of them will make the first move she is Rumple's daughter and she needs someone. She needs family. People will tell her it's hopelessly optimistic but she has to try because in spite of what Regina has done to her in the past she still believes in the good in people. They just need someone to believe in them as well.

"Are you coming?" she asks causing the other woman's head to whip up. For a moment there's a flash of complete and utter shock as if she can't quite believe that someone would want to have a meal with her. That look alone convinces Belle that her decision is the right one, she spent a lot of time imprisoned, without the company of others but she never lost hope that someone would come to save her. She knows full well that Regina was the cause of her imprisonment but she would not wish that kind of isolation and despair on anyone. The difference between her and Regina though is hope. She kept her hope and so she survived. In Regina she can see that hope is so foreign to the other woman that a simple lunch invitation can throw her off guard. But then this is not a simple lunch and they both know it.

Finally the look of shock turns into a somewhat watery smile and Regina stands before walking over to her. She ducks her head down quickly wiping away any traces of tears from earlier replacing any vulnerability with her perfected mask. It's armour and it breaks a little with each and every time she sees her son happy in Storybrooke, without her, not needing or missing her, but she needs it nonetheless to face a town full of those who hate her.

The walk to the Diner though a short one is uncomfortable. Neither one of them really know how to fill the silence between them nor do they want to bring up one of the big subjects that still need to be discussed.

Belle frowns noticing the cold stares of the few town citizens that pass them. Normally when she's alone she gets greeted with cheery smiles or ignored by those scared of Rumple. When out with Rumple no-one dares approach them for fear of the Dark One. _If only they'd see what I see_ she thinks sadly. This coldness though is new to her. It almost feels like they're looking right through her but with a lingering hatred that ripples through her. She turns to look at Regina only to see that the other woman is pointedly ignoring the looks keeping her head down so as to avoid them.

She walks into the Diner first and Ruby comes over for a wide smile, "Hi Belle" she says cheerily. Then Regina walks in behind her and Ruby's grin drops, an angry growl forming on her face, "What are you doing here?" she then turns to Belle, "Is she bothering you? Stay away from Belle" she snaps at Regina who glares at Ruby until the younger woman steps back. Belle sighs before pulling Ruby aside, "What are you doing?" she asks.

"What am I doing?!" Ruby asks incredulously, "Belle, what are you doing? That's Regina"

"I know"

"She locked you up. She cursed us all!" the waitress hisses at her stunned that what Regina had told her about helping Belle had turned out to be true after all.

"I know that Ruby"

"Belle she's dangerous"

"She isn't Ruby. She's trying to change and she needs someone"

"She's the evil queen, emphasis on the evil"

"Ruby. Stop it. Look I see good in her and I believe that she can change. She just needs a chance and I'm going to give her one"

Ruby sighs rubbing her forehead with her hand, "Belle" she begins in a warning tone until Belle raises her hand. She doesn't need people telling her what she can and can't do, she appreciates the concern but she knows what Ruby's going to say, that Regina's the evil queen, that she'll only end up hurt, she doesn't need to hear it, "Look Ruby I know you're worried but I'll be fine"

"If you say so" Ruby says with a frown as Belle moves to re-join Regina who has been watching the exchange with a curious expression.

"You don't have to do this" Regina says as Belle sits.

"What?"

Regina gives her a bitter yet sad look as her eyes scan the diner's occupants who all avoid looking in their direction other than to glare and mutter under their breath before landing on Ruby who is still watching them warily, "You know what"

"I know I don't have to" Belle says following Regina's gaze around the Diner. It doesn't take a genius to know what they all suspect or to understand why Ruby is keeping her eye on them in spite of Belle telling her she was fine. She averts her gaze from her new found friend and looks at the menu instead still working her way through the new and varied food options available.

"Why then?" Regina asks startling her, her arms folded in front of her, "Everyone here knows who I am, the things I did and so do you dear. With our history Belle, you of all people have no reason to offer me anything, so why?"

"Why do I need a reason to help you?"

The downcast look on Regina's face is all that is needed to answer Belle's question. Regina thinks back to anytime someone offered her something, extended her a way out, and each and every time they had an agenda. Every time a disappointment. Every time, the offer made as a means of fulfilling someone else's need. Not a single one done just to help her.

Belle frowns reading Regina's pained expression easily, "I want to"

Regina's head snaps up, "Excuse me?"

"I said I want to. I asked you to help me because I wanted to"

"But"

"Regina, I know one day we will have to talk about the bigger things, Rumple, my imprisonment but for now can we just have lunch?"

It's a free pass, just for today, but one she hopes Regina will take. Those big talks will come soon but not today and not here. Luckily for her the other woman nods, "Okay"

They fall back into silence as Belle goes back to her menu. Regina watches her curiously before she realises why Belle looks at each option like it's brand new, why she looks at the choice with excitement and cheer. Guilt washes over her and she bows her head to stare down at her own menu.

"I think I might try this lasagne thingy, is it any good?" Belle asks.

Regina shrugs to try and shake off her guilt and answer the other woman's question, "Yes but mine's better" she answers with a small smile.

"I heard that" Granny says with a frown in Regina's direction.

Regina rolls her eyes at her before turning back to Belle, "It's a good meal Belle" she says reassuringly.

Belle smiles before looking around for a waitress confused as to why no-one is at their table. Regina follows her gaze before sighing, "They won't come to this table"

"Why not?"

Regina gives her a look simply pointing at her own face in answer. "Oh" Belle says quietly as an awkward silence falls over the whole diner. The only sound is the quick tapping of a cane as it makes its way over to their booth.

Granny watches with a frown fully prepared for something bad, "Alright folks, looks like an early closing, everybody out"

People rise from their seats hurriedly until Regina raises her hand and stands, "That won't be necessary Granny" she looks to Belle before brushing past a curious Rumplestiltskin, "I'll leave"

Belle sighs as Regina looks back at her with a small frown, "You really should try the lasagne" she says as she hurries out the Diner's door.

She nods as Rumple sits down across from her, "What were you doing with her?"

_Always happy to hear your thoughts. Thank you very much for reading :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Quick shout out to BellaDora Soulmates - thank you for all the reviews :) _

_Thank you to everyone for sticking with this story and my erratic updates. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

"Hello Rumple" Belle says turning to him with a smile. She heard his question but she wishes people would understand that she knows what she's doing. She wishes they'd understand why, they all fear her for being the evil queen and yet since the curse broke she's done nothing to engender their fear. All her life she's done her best to try and find the good in people, and she knows that in Regina there is good there, she just needs to know that someone believes in her, that someone thinks she can change, why do people feel the need to question her for offering that faith and support?

"Hello Belle, why were you with her?" he asks with a scowl on his face.

"Why not?" she asks evasively.

"Oh well let's see dearie, she held you prisoner for years and kept us apart?" he asks bitterly.

She frowns, "Yes but she's also your daughter Rumple and she's trying to change. Let's face it you've done far worse to her"

At that he looks up shocked, "How would you know?"

_Belle sighs as she marks off another day on her cell wall. One day Rumple, one day we'll be together again, she thinks with a hopeful smile. She knows in her heart that they will be reunited in spite of Regina's actions. _

_She quickly moves back to her bed upon hearing voices. The queen doesn't visit often, in fact she spends most of her time hidden away in her chambers unless she has to leave for something curse related. She hears whispers of the queen's plot, she knows Rumple was behind it, that he thinks she's dead. A tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks of the pain he must be in, she saw the man hidden behind the dark one. She too sees the woman beneath the evil queen. In both she sees pain, she sees sorrow. _

_"I heard she went to see him again today. By the looks of it she didn't like what he had to tell her" _

_She eavesdrops on the guards, her only way of getting information and hearing the news of the kingdoms. She knows all too well who 'he' is. Maybe this curse will reunite them somehow she muses. _

_"Oh yeah? How could you tell with the ice queen?" the guards share a laugh at their seemingly heartless queen._

_"Trust me she looked very upset, you know how the dark one riles her up" _

_The other guard snickers, "Won't be long now then" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Please he wants this curse as much as she does, my bet is he winds her up on purpose to get her to actually cast the damn thing" _

_Belle frowns in her cell hoping that what she's heard isn't true. Sadly she knows it is. She knows of the games between the queen and Rumple, hell she's become an unwitting pawn in it. One day, she thinks looking back at her tally chart, one day the game will be over and we can be happy. _

"People talked Rumple, I know you gave her the curse, I know you convinced her to push her mother through a looking glass, I know you told her to kill her father and I know you set that wraith on her. You can be mad at her all you like Rumple but we both know the blame's to share with you two"

"You blame me for her imprisoning you?" he asks in a hurt voice.

She sighs, "I didn't say that. What I meant Rumple is that you both played games with each other and I ended up a part of that. I am simply trying to move forward Rumple and she is trying to change, to be better and I want to help her"

"You think she can be better" he says sceptically.

She looks straight at him, "I believe in you and no-one else does. If I can believe in the good in someone who everyone says is the dark one why can't I believe in his daughter?"

"But what she did to you" he repeats again in a stunned and quieter voice.

"She apologised. She's trying Rumple, it's more than can said for you" she replies sternly before exiting the diner. She believes in him she does but all he's done since the curse broke is hurt people, is use his magic to get whatever he wants by any means necessary. She believes in the good in him but he needs to see that Regina is not the only one at fault here. He needs to realise what he's done too and maybe, just maybe they can all move forward. Either way she knows she's bored of people telling her who she can help and questioning why she would spend time with Regina.

"Hey Belle wait up!" Ruby calls out quickly running up before falling into step with her.

"Hi Ruby" she says politely.

"I uh wrapped up some of Granny's lasagne for you" she says with a smile before handing her a take-out box.

Belle smiles, "Thank you Ruby"

"And while we're here I wanted to apologise"

"You did?" she asks in surprise.

"I heard what you said to Rumple and you're right. She's trying to change and if you see good in her then you should support her. What I'm saying is I support your support" she replies with a grin.

Belle smiles wider this time, "Apology accepted Ruby and maybe you could do me a favour?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"When Regina goes in there for food, maybe make sure someone serves her" Belle suggests.

"That's all you want? You know I could hook you up with free food or drink right?" Ruby asks with a small chuckle.

Belle laughs, "I know but"

"You want to do something nice for her" Ruby finishes her thought for her.

"Yes" she agrees.

Ruby smiles, "You're a good person Belle. I'll give you your favour. I gotta run or Granny will be pissed. See ya later"

"Goodbye Ruby" Belle says with a wave as her friend jogs back towards the diner. At least someone else understands it now she thinks as she heads into the library. She sets her lasagne down and frowns at the silence enveloping the room. "Regina?" she calls out though she knows there'll be no answer.

_Always happy to hear what you think. I shall try and update soon. Thanks for reading :)_


End file.
